


Move On (Horwioli)

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Breakups, Friendship, Loss, M/M, Moving On, Sadness, Social Media, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Damon Scott has just posted that he has moved on from Craig with another man.Bruno helps him deal with the sadness and feelings that surround this event.





	Move On (Horwioli)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot for my friend Sophia, on wattpad.. I hope you all enjoy it xx

Damon Scott: pleased to announce that I am now in a new relationship with the gorgeous Matt Eden! Happiest I've ever been ❤❤

At precisely 4.37pm on a cold, stormy Strictly Saturday, the post came up on Craig Revel Horwood's Twitter, Facebook and Instagram feed.  
Upon seeing it, he was taken aback by how hurt and betrayed he felt.  
Of course he had known this day would come one day- he had known that ever since he and Damon had parted ways six months ago- but he still didn't anticipate how much it was going to hurt.  
Matt Eden.. he was so gorgeous as well. Tall, blonde guy..  attractive face.. he was good-looking, no doubt about it.  
Much more gorgeous than me, Craig thought sadly.  
As he continued to look at the picture, Damon and Matt smiling radiantly for the camera, his sadness continued to grow and grow.  
Of course he was happy for his former lover, but at the same time, he was so sad that Damon had so obviously moved on, and was so happy.  
He couldn't take it any more. The tears began to roll down his face.  
He felt so miserable, so worthless, so guilty, as though it had been his fault that the relationship had turned out like this.  
He had stayed friends with all his other exes.. except Damon, who had gone and sold an untrue story on him branding him an abusive alcoholic. They didn't talk anymore, Damon had broken his heart and stamped all over it with his size ten boots, so why was he so upset about the fact that he had moved on?  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Bruno Tonioli, Craig's co-judge and one of his closest friends, holding a book. He had been a massive support during the breakup and was always there for him, there to give him a hug and some comforting words whenever he needed it.  
"Hey Craig!" he said cheerily. "I have come to return the.." he stopped in his tracks as he saw how upset the Aussie was. "Craig, what's the matter?"  
"He.. He.. " Craig couldn't get his words out. He didn't want to say it out loud.  
"What's the matter?" Bruno asked, softly, slipping an arm round him.  
"Damon.. he's moved on.. He posted a picture on social media.. He has a new boyfriend."  
There, he'd said it.  
"Awww, mate," Bruno sighed, and pulled Craig into a big hug. "I'm sorry."  
"I knew this day would come one day, Bruno..  but it hurts that he's so happy with someone other than me," Craig wailed.  
"I know how you feel, darling.. " Bruno whispered. "Can I see the photo?"  
Craig nodded. He turned the phone on and showed Bruno the photo of Matt and Damon. He started crying harder as he looked at it again.  
"He's so attractive, isn't he?" Craig wept.  
"He is.. but nowhere near as attractive as you," said Bruno, pulling his friend closer. "You are way more attractive than he is."  
"I'm not, I'm ugly, fat and not at all attractive..  he's the one that looks incredible," said Craig tearfully. "Look at him..  He looks like a model!"  
Hearing him talk so lowly of himself, made Bruno want to cry as well. How someone as attractive, as gorgeous as Craig, couldn't see it for himself, made him want to cry. How could he possibly not see it?!  
Well, Bruno knew why he couldn't.. It had been Damon, going to the press, giving a fake interview, selling a story on Craig that blatantly wasn't true.  
People believing Damon's kiss-and-tell, actually thinking that Craig was an abusive alcoholic, making him out to be someone he wasn't.. the hate that Craig had received had been unimaginable and it had been the toughest time of Craig's life.  
Just then, Craig's phone beeped. He looked at it and saw he had been tagged in a tweet from someone. And when he saw who it was, he started to cry harder.  
It was from Billy James, Damon's best mate, who for a while had been one of Craig's best mates too. Billy worked in Damon's parents' hotel, and he and Damon were extremely close friends. But now he'd written this? 

Billy: congrats mate!! So happy for you..  let's hope Matt makes you much happier than Craig ever did. 

Just then, Damon replied to it. 

Damon: I'm sure he will, at least Matt ain't an abusive alcoholic, unlike Craig was. 

"I actually want to kill that man," snapped Bruno, seeing the tweet and a surge of anger gushing through him. "If it weren't for the fact that I blocked him the day that he sold that story on you, I would phone him right now and scream at him."  
"That's not necessary," smiled Craig.  
Bruno was so protective of his friends.  
"It is necessary!" Bruno cried. "Craig, you are one amazing man, and Damon is a piece of shit, who is perfectly suited to that third-rate excuse of a boyfriend in comparison to you. Don't you dare let him get you down. In fact.." He took Craig's phone. "Block him on all social media."  
"But.." Craig wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Damon had treated him terribly but he wasn't sure if he was ready to block him just yet.  
"Craig, you need to do it. If he's moved on, you need to as well. I know that sounds harsh but you need to, mate." Bruno sounded firm. "I'll do it for you, if you like."  
Craig nodded.  
He realised he had to do this.. if Damon had moved on, he needed to move on too.  
And this was the first step to doing that.  
He watched weakly as Bruno swiftly blocked Damon, Billy, Matt and all of Damon's friends and family that followed Craig.  
Within two minutes, all traces of Damon Scott had been wiped out his life.  
Now, he could move on without feeling held back in any way by Damon or Matt.  
And you know what?  
It felt so good.


End file.
